Don't Tread on Me
by 143Reno
Summary: Kylie Sorano is a fun-loving, easy-going member of the 7th squad who loves the simple things in life. Though she is loved by all, she had no one to share her own love with...or has she just not seen the light? HanataroXOC


"KOMAMURA TAICHOOOOOO!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground. "What duties do you have for me today, sir?" I asked while saluting him as he picked himself up.

"You can start by never doing that again, young fourth seat. Here, I need you to take these papers over to the fourth squad barracks, they need signing from Unohana Taicho." He said while handing me the huge stack. I nodded once and was out the door. I wasn't in any rush so I decided to walk there instead of using my shun-po.

"Ah, all I wanna do today is hang around by that grassy patch over there and eat my pocky…" I said while staring at the sky. I made it to the barracks way too quickly and decided to longer outside the door before knocking. As I was about to step away, someone opened the door slightly and said a light greeting. I turned around angrily and started yelling in their face:

"YO WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, SOCIAL HOUR? I'VE BEEN STANDIN' OUT HERE A GOOD TEN MINUTES AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP? Sheesh who the heck's runnin' this squad anyways?" I said while jumping up and down. I looked down to see I had just yelled in poor Hanataro's face and he was curled in a ball on the ground shielding his head.

"I can assure you we had no idea anyone was here, Ms. Sorano! You didn't knock or anything, but I'm really very sorry for wasting your time like that!" he said apologetically while bowing over and over. I immediately blushed and felt stupid, of all people who would have thought it would have been him to open the door?

"No, I'm sorry Hanataro-san. You're right I didn't knock at all, I'm just irritated that I have to be working on a day like this I guess." I said while laughing nervously and putting my hand behind my head.

"Ah, well come in won't you? I'm sure the captain will be thrilled to see you, she enjoys your visits. They always do seem to lift the place up…" he said while turning his head away slightly. We walked through the hall not saying a word and looking opposite directions. He was the only one in all of soul society who could keep me tongue tied…he should get a reward for that one.

"This is her quarters, I'll knock and when she gives the okay go in and I'll be here when you get out so I can escort you to the front…" he said while twittling his thumbs. I found my courage again and I threw my fist up into the air.

"Right! I'll be right back, Hanataro! Don't go anywhere!" I yelled while I burst through the door.

"Wa—wait, Kylie-san! I didn't knock yet!" he yelled as I slammed the door in his face. I whirled around and glomped Unahona Retsu.

"HIYA UNOHANA TAICHOO!" I yelled while she got up and dusted herself off. She smiled at me and put a hand out to offer me a seat.

"You know, if you just let poor Hanataro knock I would have been able to set up the barrier I built just for you so you would stop doing that, Sorano-san." She said with a smile.

"A barrier? Just for me? Aw, you shouldn't have!" I said while clapping my hands together and then slamming the paper work down on the desk. "There might be a page or two missing; I did a few things before getting here." I said while crossing my legs Indian-style.

"Don't worry about it, the less paper work for me to fill out the better." She said while pushing it aside so she could see my face. "Do you think I could ask you a favor, Sorano-san?"

"Sure but it'll cost ya." I said while flicking something off my uniform.

"Well, Hanataro, my seventh seat, has a lot of potential to be stronger than he is but he doesn't exactly have the courage, you know? I was wondering if you would train with him and maybe bring out the brighter side of the poor boy…he seems to have taken a shine to you since you're always so care free." She said with hope lingering on her words.

"Hmm, well I do like Hanataro-desu, he's a friend of mine…but I don't know how good I could be at training someone. I can try; I know I can pull some courage out of him. I'll do it on one condition though." I said while smiling slightly to myself.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"You get the twelfth squad captain to write me up a book on everyone's Zanpakuto. I love the different powers and appearances of everyone's other than my own, I'm always bugging him but he won't listen to me since I'm a lousy fourth seat." I said while clenching my fists. I heard her chuckle a little and she smiled once again.

"Of course, I'll put a request in as soon as I finish this paper work." She said while folding her hands. I nodded once and left her a thanks and a wave. I sighed and walked out the door and when it opened it hit something really hard.

"AH what the hell was that?" I yelled while I lurched back. On the ground was an unconscious Hanataro with a large welt on his head.

"Aye, this is going to be tougher than I thought." I said while I dragged him to the nearest healing room.

(HANATARO POV)

I woke up in a dark room where a little bit of moonlight was spilling in through a small crack in the window. What had happened to me? Where was I and how did I get here? I heard a crunching sound to my left and when I sat up I noticed that the fourth seat in the seventh division, Kylie Sorano, was sitting there eating pocky. Wait a minute…Kylie Sorano? She had her eyes closed and her feet were up on the high wall while she rocked back and forth in a desk chair while she slowly consumed the last stick of pocky. I didn't want her to notice I was awake yet, so I lay back down and closed my eyes halfway.

Once she had finished the stick she just continued rocking back and forth oblivious to the fact that I had awaken. I looked her from head to toe and noted her medium length reddish-blonde hair, her slender body with just the right curves in the just the right places, and those big eyes of hers could send a man's heart straight to heaven. Wait a minute what was I saying? I can't be like that; I'm supposed to be an innocent member of the fourth squad for heaven's sake! Oops, I think she noticed me…

(SYDNEY POV)

I finished the stick of pocky I was chewing on and I just rocked for a little while. It was nice being here in the same room as Hanataro while he slept. He was always so kind to me and he was pretty cute, too. Though he was a bit of a jellyfish, I could work on that with him and maybe there would be a little something there…

"Oh Hanataro, you're awake." I said while steadying my chair. I stood up and sat beside him on the bed. "Sorry about hitting you in the face with the door before, what the hell were you doing, anyway?" I asked him while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well…I was uh…" he said with hesitation. "Eavesdropping." He blushed and looked away.

"So then I take it you know what's going on and I don't have to waste my time explaining it? Good, it'll save us some time." I said while getting up and brushing myself off.

"You mean we're starting right now? I only just woke up for heavens sake!" he yelled in his defense.

"Sorry, but you need a lot of work." I said while patting him on the head. "Common, my uncle said we could use his underground base here." I said while walking away. He caught up in moments and asked:

"Wait, you have an uncle? Who is it?"

"Urahara Kisuke." That's all I said, I didn't feel like getting into how he was somehow related to my mother in some twisted universe. We walked halfway there and when I got sick of waiting I started to Shun-po and he followed. He wasn't quite as fast as me, but I wasn't leaving him in the dust- that was a plus. We arrived and I leapt down the gaping hole instead of using the ladder. When I realized he wasn't behind me I turned around and saw him slowly descending from the ladder.

"You have got to be joking." I said while I got slightly annoyed. Then the idea struck me. "Mwuahahaha, fine then here we go…Bakudou number 31- Red Flame Cannon!" I shot the red ball at the wall right next to him and he fell from the ladder and hit the ground with a loud thud. I stood over him and he just looked up at me with fear.

"We don't have time to play shoots and ladders, Hana-chan!" I yelled while I picked him up.

"S—sorry. I'm a little afraid of heights is all." He said and I just fell backwards on the ground while he poked at me to see if I was still alive.

We'd been down there training for over a month now. I barely came out to speak to my captain anymore and I knew that wouldn't be good. After about 3 weeks of training I broke the surface to see what was going on and Hinamori had told me that Komamura Taicho had a search party going for me because I was the only one who ever did any paperwork. Once I had found him and showed my face, I was stuck doing paperwork all that night as punishment and I had Hanataro flipping down below ground because he had no idea where I had gone off to. I learned my lesson that day, no more surface for the rest of the training period…

"Good job, Hanataro! You actually hit the target that time." I said pleased. He really needed a lot more work than Unohana Taicho made it sound. At this point I didn't even know how he became a seated officer. Hopefully his healing skills were better than his…well…everything else.

"Would you mind if I tried a binding spell on you, Sarano-sensei?" he asked while bowing.

"You can if you promise just to call me Kylie." I said while munching on another stick of pocky. I walked over to the nearest wall and stood close to it, but not touching- I wanted to see what he could do.

"Bakudou number 30- Shitotsu Sansen!" He yelled as the golden triangle left his finger tip and pinned me to the nearby wall. He rushed over and broke the barrier around my form.

"Hanataro, that was pretty advanced for someone at your level, good job." I said while handing him a stick of pocky. He nodded once and bowed in appreciation. "Now let me see what you can do with that katana of yours." I said while unsheathing my own.

We stepped into the middle of the grounds where there was nothing but a few straggly trees around- it was the perfect training ground; I would have to remember to thank Urahara-san later. I let him draw first.

"Fullfill, Hisagomaru." He said and his sword actually shrunk in size to the shape of a scalpel. I looked at it and he was just so determined with this little weapon that I couldn't help but burst into laughter to the point of tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, Kylie-san! Quit laughing at me, it may not look like much, but it packs a powerful punch," he said while admiring it.

"Alright, alright fine- I'm going to unsheathe now too so prepare yourself." I said while pulling my sword out. "Howl, Tenshi Ookami [Angel Wolf]!" My Zanpakuto was extremely unique and instead of becoming half silver and half black, it became half silver and half red. It looked like any normal sword, just with a red side- I wasn't much of a sword fighter but I could hold my own.

"Wow, Kylie-san your zanpakuto is beautiful." Hanataro said in awe.

"Thank you, but I will be honest- I'm not a sword fighter. I'm a master at Kidou and Flash step so I'm only going to teach you the basics, are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded once. "Then let's begin."

(LATER)

We were sitting underneath one of the fuller trees by the random waterfall my uncle decided to put in here. Guess he also needed a date spot for him and Yoruichi-san. We had the box of pocky between us and bandages around each of our heads. When he said it packed a powerful punch I wasn't expecting a small cero to explode out of the stupid scalpel. I didn't a pretty good number on him too and after endless sword fighting for three straight days, he's almost on par with me.

"Hey, Hanataro?" I said to break the silence. I'd been thinking a lot lately and I realized that I really did like him and I wanted to see what he thought about romance.

"What is it, Kylie-san?" he asked while opening his eyes.

"Do you think there's someone out there for me? I'm a low ranking officer that doesn't really have any friends that I'm constantly around. Sure people like me, but I'm not up to par with their ranking. I'm tired of being alone all the time, Hanataro-chan." I felt sadness wash over me like a wave in the ocean. I never really expressed this to anyone before and I suddenly felt so alone in the world. I felt him move next to me and saw that his face was extremely close to mine.

"Don't ever doubt there's someone out there for you, Kylie. You're very well liked and you're good on the battlefield, you have a lot going for you unlike someone such as me. And who knows…maybe there's someone for you a lot closer than you think." He said while looking away with a blush. I was shocked by the last part, was that a hint that he liked me? I took the chance while I had it.

"Hanataro…" I said to get his attention and when he looked up at me I kissed him very softly and for just the right amount of time. I pulled away and he was wide-eyed.

"Kyle-sama, I never knew that you…" he said while stuttering.

"Yeah, I have for a while- that's really the only reason I agreed to do this." I said with a light laugh and a small blush. I opened my eyes again and saw that he was closing in again. I closed the gap between us and everything was fulfilled within my soul at that moment. Hanataro was able to fill the empty void left over in my chest, and I wanted him to be there forever.

"Let's go show Unohana what you can do." I said with a smile and a wink. He smiled back and we leapt out of the underground training field and locked it up. We walked hand in hand with our hearts tied together as tight as the lock on the training ground—no one would ever tear these two misfits away from each other for as long as they lived.


End file.
